This invention relates to the crosslinking of halogen-containing polymers. More particularly it relates to a process for crosslinking a halogen-containing polymer by heat-curing the polymer in the presence of a crosslinking system wherein the crosslinking system contains a polymercaptan crosslinking agent, a basic material and a hydrated salt. The invention also relates to the crosslinked polymer composition so produced.
It is known in the art that a halogen-containing polymer can be crosslinked by heat-curing the polymer in the presence of a crosslinking system containing a basic material and a crosslinking agent which is either a polymercaptan or an ester derivative thereof. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,510 and 4,288,576. Unfortunately, when this crosslinking system is used the rate of cure is often undesirably slow. It is also known that when either the basic material or a filler contains an appreciable amount of moisture there is premature curing or scorching of the crosslinkable composition.